It's Good In a Gag Inducing Sort of Way
by ThymeWaster
Summary: What happens when Four of the Host club members go to a theme park for a day? What happens when a fanfic author gets bored enough to write a oneshot about a theme park? Find out in this oneshot full of bad jokes!


This is really just a fluffy oneshot about my trip to a theme park with my friends Suzanne and Elizabeth. We kinda went a little overboard and started pretending to be Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya. We deemed their dad to be Mori and started laughing hysterically every time he did something Mori-ish. It was a really fun day and I decided to turn it into a fanfic.

I hope you have fun reading it, let me know what you think.

* * *

**"It's Good... In a Gag Inducing Sort of Way."**

Haruhi didn't know how she got into this situation. One minute she was asleep, the next she was being carried by Mori out her front door and into a Mercedes. Along with Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya were in the backseat of the car and after about an hour of Tamaki's ramblings she was viciously shoved out of the car and into a very sunny parking lot.

"We're here!" Tamaki proclaimed as he stepped out and twirled. He wrapped one arm around Haruhi and began rambling on and on about something she didn't understand. She looked around and noticed an apparent lack of Club members.

"Where are the twins and Hunny?" She interrupted the blonde teen's overactive rambling. He immediately switched gears and turned his voice to a solemn tone.

"Woe to them! Those poor souls who could not venture forth with us on such an occasion!" He immediately burst out in tears and she couldn't get any more information out of him.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and explained. "The twins had to go with their mother to a fashion design conference in London, and Hunny has a cold. He told Mori to go for him and remember every detail."

Mori nodded his agreement, but there was a certain look in his eyes that led her to believe he was feeling lonely. Suddenly she heard a scream. She turned around to see that they were parked in the parking lot of a theme park.

"The twins skipped out on this?" She asked in amazement.

"They didn't want to, but honestly, we're kinda glad they did. More time for me to spend alone with my daughter!" Tamaki glomped her and started dragging her off to the mini-train that drove people back and forth from the parking lot to the front gate.

The four teens crammed into one of the rows and rode to the front gate where Tamaki proclaimed that Haruhi's ticket would be paid for by the club funds. She wasn't too happy about this, but she was willing to let it slide.

Right on the other side of security was a fountain and a kiddie rollercoaster. Tamaki immediately ran to the fountain and began taking pictures. Haruhi looked around anxiously and tried to assess the situation. Deciding that Mori would be the best person to ask, she walked up next to him and tugged lightly on his shirt.

He looked down at her with a smile and waited for her question. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked quietly. With a knowing nod, he began walking off away from the fountain. She followed him curiously.

With a sigh of relief, she saw that, without any wavering or confusion, he found the restrooms. He nodded to her and pointed at the door marked "ladies" and stood along a row of plants to wait.

When she emerged, she was instantly glomped by Tamaki. "Don't ever do that again! Daddy was worried sick about you!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "I didn't know where you were! It was awful!"

Kyoya stood off to the side and remarked. "Obviously. You went on the kiddie roller coaster twice in all of your worry."

Haruhi giggled at this. It was so like him to get caught up in the theme park and not notice that she was missing.

"Well, the next ride we go on, she is sitting with me!" He stated firmly. With that, he linked his arm in hers and wouldn't let go until they reached the next ride.

Kyoya, who was still slightly sleepy and therefore not really aware of his surroundings, was reluctantly dragged onto the largest roller coaster in the park. After Tamaki strapped him in (and Haruhi) he began to fall back asleep. Until, that is, the first drop.

He was instantly jolted awake by the sudden rush and fall of his stomach. He looked over at Tamaki, who was screaming with joy. Haruhi was on Tamaki's other side covering her eyes with her hands and whimpering.

Mori was completely silent, no surprise there; though he did make a few odd faces. After assessing the situation, Kyoya decided that he didn't enjoy this one bit. Unfortunately, no one heard his screams of "I'm gonna die!" and "Make it stop!". It was probably for the better; Tamaki would never let him live it down.

After it was over, the four of them exited and went to look at the on-ride photo. Tamaki was the first to spot it, deciding that he and Mori were enjoying themselves, Haruhi looked like she was going to puke, and Kyoya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" Haruhi asked innocently. When she didn't receive an answer, she looked questioningly at Mori. He pointed at the seat Kyoya was supposed to be in, and she looked closely.

It took them all a second to notice what Mori had seen from the beginning, Kyoya was there, he was just curled up in a ball in his seat, his head almost between his knees and his arms locked tight above it.

He looked away, not wanting to admit that he was actually scared on the ride. Tamaki bought six copies of the picture, wanting evidence. He was going to give a copy to the twins as a souvenir.

They moved on from the roller coaster and as they walked through the park Mori began to wander off. Tamaki started running after him, concerned. "Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Camel." Was the monosyllabic reply.

The three followers looked in the direction he was walking to see that, indeed, there was a camel in a corral at the end of the walkway. Haruhi stopped dead and stared. "What's a camel doing at a theme park?" She asked Kyoya, who had stopped alongside her.

"This used to be a zoo, but then a roller coaster company bought it and built the theme park around the animal habitats." He grabbed her arm and forced her to continue walking towards the camel.

Haruhi looked around and saw that there were lots of animal exhibits around. After seeing several more animals and riding a few rides the group settled in for lunch. They sat at an outdoor table and watched the people pass by.

Kyoya looked down at his burger and stared for a moment. "It's good. In a gag inducing sort of way."

Haruhi laughed at this. He wondered what was so funny about it. Tamaki began laughing because Haruhi was, and Mori gave a light chuckle.

"Are you going to eat those?" Kyoya asked Tamaki after they had calmed down enough to understand and form coherent sentences. Tamaki handed him the fries he was pointing too and shook his head. "Do you think it's safe to eat them directly off the tray?" he asked, looking skeptically at the brown tray in front of him.

Haruhi shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tamaki scanned the table. "We had some napkins a minute ago, I wonder where they went." As he finished his sentence, Mori dropped a stack of napkins on the tray. Haruhi and Tamaki broke out in hysterics again, and Kyoya just shook his head.

After lunch was over, the four decided to watch a few animal shows before moving on to more rides. When Tamaki got bored with that, which wasn't too long, he wandered away from the exhibit and found a small ride resembling teacups.

He got inside one and held onto the black wheel in the center. When the ride began he was surprised to find that whatever way he pulled on the wheel, the cup turned the other way. After the ride was over, he got back in line and went on it again; and again.

After six times through, and a good few times walking into the walls, the other three found him and watched him stumble out of the exit. He looked at the five Harihi's floating in front of him and exclaimed with joy: "I mastered the teacups!" After which, he promptly ran to the nearest bathroom and expunged every ounce of his lunch.

Kyoya picked the next ride, which wasn't really a ride. He stopped at a change machine and got a stack of quarters as tall as Mori, and began using them to pay to use the water guns to shoot the people on the water raft ride. He split the stack, and the four teens manned all four guns for a good hour, hitting every target every time.

Needless to say, it cheered Tamaki up quite a bit to shoot people with water guns. He was ready for another ride afterwards. They walked around looking for an easy ride, his stomach was still a little off.

Thinking that it would be calmer than his excursions on the teacups, Haruhi led them to the egg scrambler. She and Tamaki got in one car, and Kyoya and Mori in another. As the ride began, she realized that she was sitting on the outside, meaning that the g-force was going to send her flying into Tamaki's arms, or worse, his lap.

She clung to the rail as hard as she could, screaming in fear. Tamaki laughed like a little kid. He kept turning to see Kyoya and Mori, trying to make faces at them. Finally, he noticed Haruhi's struggle with the railing. He watched her fingers begin to slip.

"I give up!" She screamed, finally letting go of the rail. He caught her and held her as close to himself as he could. Squealing as only he can.

When the ride was finally over, the four exited and Tamaki still would not let go of her. They walked like that for most of the rest of the afternoon. After a few more roller coasters and a lot of mini-rides, they stopped at one of the many carnival style games along the pathways.

"This would be a good way to end the day." Kyoya stated mater-of-fact-ly. He walked up and paid the money to play. It was a guessing game where the person running the booth had to guess your age and if they were wrong you get a prize.

The other three stood back and watched in suspense. The carny entered a number on a small pin pad, and then Kyoya entered his actual age. The flashing screen read "Guess: 18… Age: 17… You win!"

He thanked the young woman who was upset that she guessed wrong. She handed him a stuffed pink hedgehog. As he looked at it he was amazed at how ugly the thing actually was.

They left the park, happy that they had come, exhausted from being there so long, and in the case of Mori, mentally reliving the day so that they could tell others with as much detail as they could remember.

* * *

Ok, so TO ME, that was some of my crappiest writing ever. But Suzanne read it and loved it. She was one of the three who created this psycho fic, so I guess it isn't all that bad.

In case you were wondering, I was the one pretending to be Tamaki all day. which is really ironic since I have a stomach of iron and I've actually been on the teacup rides six times in a row WITHOUT puking. In fact, I could walk a straight line. I frighten many people with that fact.


End file.
